Heat Haze Days
by CrimsonFireTiger
Summary: August 15, 12: Something Noon, and there's not a cloud in the sky. What a lovely day. It would be, if Sonic the Hedgehog hasn't been living the same day for the past 10 years. It all started when Amy chased her Chao into the street, and now to escape the "Heat Haze Days", Sonic must somehow prevent Amy's death, but how? He's almost out of ideas and sanity. Rated for gore.


**Ch. 1:** What** A Lovely Day**

(Sonic's POV)

I glance down at my phone just to make sure that it's what day I think it is. My thoughts are confirmed when I see that it's August 15. I growl in frustration and throw the phone across the room, and it breaks as it hits the wall. I don't care. It'll be back tomorrow.

Or today….or yesterday….however this stupid thing works.

Some days I just lie in bed not wanting to try anymore. I've already done everything humanly possible, so what else can I do to stop this?! I need a break. I can't see her today. Not like this, not when I know what it's all going to come down to.

But I have to.

I have to at least try to change things.

So eventually I sigh and get up, putting on my running shoes and combing back my quills. "Here I go again…" I grumble under my breath, running to the park.

I remember a time where I was surprised to see her at the park, but now I already know what's going to happen. She's going to be there at 12:00 sharp with her Chao at the swing-set at Acorn Park, the second to the last swing to be exact. She'll look about 87 degrees to the left, cock her head sideways, smile and say "hi", then her Chao will get a frustrated emotibubble over its head because she stopped petting it. It'll be sunny without a cloud in the sky, about 70 degrees Fahrenheit and we'll spend a half an hour talking before we walk away.

An extremely detailed description? Yeah, I know. But I've memorized this day inside and out. It only changes if I change it ahead of time with either an action or inaction. The only thing that changes is the end of the day. Not the end of _my_ day, but the end of _her_ day, which is always different in some way. My day always ends with me losing her and that voice mocking me.

When I get to Acorn Park, there she is, on the second to the last swing with her Chao. Now she turns her head, cocks it, smiles and says "hi", now the Chao is frustrated because Amy stopped petting it, it's sunny without a cloud and 70 degrees Fahrenheit and, surprise, surprise, it's 12:00.

Like always.

I take the swing next to her and listen to her chat away. The heat is driving me crazy and my sanity's almost gone, but there's nothing I can do about it. I've already tried. She can see my lack of energy and playfully punches me in the arm.

"Hey! Lighten up, will ya? What's the matter?" she says.

I shrug. No use telling her why I'm exhausted, it's not like she'll remember it tomorrow. "It's just really hot out here, that's all." I say, not quite lying, but not telling the whole truth either.

She giggles and then looks up at the sky thoughtfully. I know what she's going to say next, and at one time, I remember it shocked me that she would say something like that, but now it's expected and comes as no surprise. Little does she know that she's said it over 3,670 times already.

"Well you know, I really don't like summer all that much." She says, scratching the top of her Chao's head as the little guy chirps with enjoyment. "Is that crazy to say?"

I shake my head. "Not really." I said. "To be honest, I don't like summer that much either."

Now _she's_ surprised. She never would've imagined me, the carefree, spontaneous blue blur she loves so much, to hate the one season where I can go anywhere I want without the weather bogging me down. That used to be the case, but not anymore.

Now it just reminds me that I'll always be too slow.

"Really, Sonic _the_ Hedgehog doesn't like summer?" she giggles, ruffling my quills playfully.

I know she's trying to cheer me up, but it's just not working. "To be honest, I haven't liked summer for a long time." She wants me to look at her, but I can't. I just can't look into her emerald green eyes. It's just going to remind me of the dead look that's going to be in them in about fifteen minutes.

"Sonniku, what's wrong?" she asks, genuine concern in her voice. I finally find the strength to look her in the eyes, the eyes that plead me to help her help me. I'm not the one that needs help, she's the one who-!

I have to tell her. Even if she doesn't remember tomorrow, or yesterday or today or whatever! She has to know what's going to happen to her! I owe her that much.

And maybe if she knows what's going to happen, it'll change things. Maybe, just maybe I can finally get past August 15, and move on!

I take a deep breath and let out what's on my mind. "Can I just say something crazy?" I ask her. She nods and I continue.

"The _real_ reason why I've been feeling so down is because I've been living the same day for 10 years now. And each day ends with you dying."


End file.
